The Black Vine
by lapizlazulijavi
Summary: "The vines will push their thorns into us if we're not careful. In the end we will only watch each other trapped in the vine. Scared to even protest out of fear of seeing those black needles thrust themselves into our hearts" A "What If" scenario of the bedroom scene of thr Psycho Pass Movie/ SMUT


_"You saw a rose growing in a vine filled with thorns. The petals are being pierced yet somehow it still looks beautiful,even when it's damaged._

_You ached to take it out of the treacherous plant that dares to hurt its most breathtaking asset._

_But your hands are dripping with poison, and taking out the rose out of the vine will surely mean that the flower will wither slowly._

_Are you selfish?_

_Will you steal that bright red treasure, only to witness its death right in the palm of your hand?_

_Will inhaling its scent for a few moments fill the void that its passing will leave in your heart?"_

God dammed weather. Even at night the tropic climate was something he could still not get used to. The humidity had a way to make his clothes stick to his skin in a way that would leave him feeling disgusting at the end of the day. After living for so long in a place with controlled temperature, it would take way more than four years for him to accept his new environment.

The inability to sleep due to the heat had become routine for him, usually compensating it by working himself to the point he would collapse willingly when he was 100% sure that he could take a rest. Not to say he was a heavy sleeper or anything; even back at home he deliberately avoided rest like the plague.

But now he was internally cursing his inner clock. Of all the times when he needed the blackness to overtake him, his own body betrayed him and now a very different type of heat was slowly but surely taking over him. Starting at his gut and crawling over his loins as the scent of perfume, cigarettes, gunpowder and _her_ filled his nostrils.

He knew it was a mistake to let her in, but not getting himself out of the small bedroom was an even bigger mistake on Shinya's part. The line of chairs in which his body was currently lying on wasn't the most uncomfortable bedding he had used, not by a long shot, but he could feel his body getting stiff.

His ears caught every single sound that came from his former superior. He could tell she wasn't able to sleep either, since her breathing sounded as tense as his own.

Then he heard the sound of the springs of his mattress cracking slightly under her shifting weight, perhaps she would leave.

He was partially right though, he could listen to the crack of wood as she walked around, but then Shinya's heart begun to jump slightly faster as the sound of Akane's footsteps got closer to his ears. Then his own breathing stopped when she appeared at the corner of his vision.

"Kougami-san"

One of his hands clenched _hard_. The whisper sounded disturbingly close to the broken mantra he listened 4 years ago, back when he learned that his then inspector had met the existence known as Shogo Makashima.

He looked up, his eyes finally daring to look at her face. The image brought back another unpleasant memory. The sight of her injured form on the pavement, her bruised face, her broken voice as she begged him to stop himself from taking the final step that would banish him from society, and the watery eyes that were watching him right now.

"Inspector are you…" he tried to ask, as if were trying to feign some formality, some of the protocol that would help him to mask his actual reaction. But no fake politeness could disguise his shock.

The petite inspector kneeled down to be at face level with him. Kougami felt his body tensing up in response to her closeness. He could sense what she was up to. One part of him was thrilled and undeniably anticipating the contact that she seemed to be initiating, but the other half was desperately calling for a halt.

_My hands are poisoned_

_And so are yours_

_This can only end with our hearts exposed to the cold_

_The vines will push their thorns into us if we're not careful_

_In the end we will only watch each other trapped in the vine_

_Scared to even protest out of fear of seeing those black needles thrust themselves into our hearts._

But the protests didn't make it to his lips, as they were now covered by Akane's.

The heat he was feeling was not caused by the weather anymore, and his mouth was barely tasting the cigarettes he had a few hours earlier. Instead his taste buds were now tasting sweat and a vague sweetness.

He couldn't remember the last time he was this gentle when stripping a woman naked; heck, he couldn't remember if there was _any _moment in which he behaved like this with any other partner.

The trembles and shakes that Akane gave whenever he traced a new path with his fingertips or his mouth gave away her total lack of experience in the matter.

That fact fueled his gentleness, at first.

Now Shinya Kougami was feeling greedy for the first time in years.

"_Shinya -kun" _Akane's breathless calls awakened something dark inside of him, and as his mouth descended along her navel, he became afraid of himself.

"I'm not a doll!" she tried to shout, but her breath was failing her at the moment. Still, Shinya was a bit shocked due to her sudden outburst. Was she sensing his insecurity?

One of her hands, which until now had been clenching the sheets beneath her, slowly rose up to his face, which was nearly between her hipbones.

"You should know by now…", she begun, still breathless; her eyes diluted in a combination of lust, love, understanding and sadness.

"That I am scared to break you as much as you are of breaking me"

The former enforcer felt a shiver run through his spine at the sound of her words. Her admission was something he felt building on his chest for a while. And as he began undressing her and his hunger grew bigger, that warning began to ring harder and harder, leaving his body tense as he tried to explore hers, which despite its sensitivity seemed a lot more relaxed than his at the moment.

Akane herself was trying to recover her breath. Even at his most hesitant, Shinya didn't fail to bring her dangerously close to the brink of oblivion. But as he continued worshiping her with his hands and mouth, Akane noticed something was beginning to feel amiss.

He wouldn't tease her when her stomach muscles jumped at the ticklish tease of his tongue, he wouldn't look into her eyes after kissing her breathless. It was like she was giving herself to a complete stranger; a terrifying thought. It didn't take her even 10 seconds to realize why he was acting like this. She had seen this face of him before.

Back when he broke his promise to her and wouldn't look her at the face, leaving his apologies in a piece of paper that she still kept at the bottom of her nightstand drawer.

Their time working together may have been short, but that day she learned something.

He may be willing to put himself in front of bullets to protect someone, but when it came to opening his heart to actual kindness, Shinya Kougami could be a remarkable coward.

When her muscles finally began to respond, Akane shifted so she was no longer trapped beneath Shinya's body. She retreated so she was now sitting at the head of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boy shorts*.

"Please", she whispered while extending her hand towards him.

He recognized the invitation right away. It was just like she tried to have her way with Makashima by handing him the dominator and taking away his gun.

But in this case, her having her way felt like surrendering to an impending doom. He wasn't an idiot.

"What do you want from this?", he exhaled, sitting up at the opposite end of the mattress.

"Just this moment, please", she leaned further and ended up crawling across the bed, her hand reaching for his face, only to be caught by his. Before she could react, Akane was being pulled towards him. Even after being exposed for so long and having his mouth do things to her that she couldn't even mention without blushing red, Akane couldn't prevent the way her cheeks lighted up when she found herself with her body being pressed against his.

"You know what would happen if we give in now, right?" his arm came around her waist pulling her flush against him, his free hand reaching for her chin and pulling her face upwards, forcing her to look into his eyes. "There's no way that we could keep this out of our heads if we go on about it the way you want to"

"Shinya" she breathed

"Let's keep this simple, okay? If we complicate this more then we will live in fear of the other for the rest of our lives", his eyes shifted lower, finding a spot between her collarbone and her shoulder that interested him. There was no need to push this beyond to people trying to leave their longing behind them, if just for a while, _right?_

"_Stop"_ her voice carried an icy edge that he had never witnessed on her, not even when she pulled a gun at him no so long ago.

Slowly, Shinya's eyes returned to her. Instead of the softness he was used to he found a frightening spark. 4 years was indeed a long time.

"You have very little faith on me, _Kougami-san?"_, she nearly hissed. One of her hands reached up to curl her fingers around his neck, pressing just enough to make him shift just a bit closer. Damm, it was getting harder to resist kissing her.

The little smile that appeared on her lips was ridiculously tempting, but Shinya should had taken that as a warning, since the next thing his brain registered was Akane's free hand slipping beneath the waistline of his boxers and her slim fingers closing around his length.

_"Aka-" _He groaned out, only to get cut short by her greedy mouth. Her tongue felt clumsy when tangling with his, but her boldness took him by surprise and when her hand began to move around him he couldn't stop himself from groaning into her lips.

Shinya's hands begun to move on their own accord; one of his arms tightened around her waist, while the other reached the back of her head and he begun to take the lead on the kiss just as they separated for breath.

"I'm not scared of Sybil" she pointed out, "They might try to kill me, but even then I know that the system has its days numbered. Let me feel what I wish to have in a world in which it won't be over us anymore"

"Akane" he was as breathless as she was, but Shinya could see that spark burning brightly in Akane's eyes.

"Have faith in me please", both of her hands reached to cradle his face. He couldn't believe it.

He was downright jealous of this woman

In the end, she won.

Shinya's mouth clashed against hers, his fingers now tangled in the short brown locks, while the other hand began to sneak away from her waist; fingers teasingly brushing against her belly before reaching the edge of her shorts and slipping beneath.

Akane broke from his mouth as she felt his calloused fingertips reaching lower, her breath hitching as he came into contact with her mound. Shinya smiled as he saw her eyes clouded by pleasure.

Increasing the pressure of his fingers, he began to stoke her folds; both of them still kneeling on the bed, but Akane's balance begun to falter as Shinya's digits circled her opening, teasing it.

Her hands were now anchored to his back, her nails digging into his skin. Shinya's smile grew wider as her lips parted to let out a breathless moan when one of his fingers entered her.

Akane felt weightless, her eyes locked with his as his finger was welcomed by her tight muscles. She couldn't stop herself form closing her eyes tightly when he began to pump his finger in and out. Her moans becoming more frequent.

Without stilling his finger, Shinya lowered her body slowly, so she was now in her back with his solid form hovering over her. She not only wanted to quench the hunger that had been growing inside both of them, she wanted to create a new one: a longing for their reunion on a place in which they wouldn't have to look over their shoulders.

With that thought in mind, he dipped his head and began to ravish her breasts with his mouth, lips sucking strongly on the ivory peaks, teeth surely leaving their mark. As he latched to one of her nipples, he began to pull at it at the same rhythm his finger stroked her walls, while his other hand reached for the other breast and rolled the pink tip between his index and thumb.

Akane cried out when a second finger entered her, stretching her virgin walls in preparation. Her limbs trashed in the bed, her own body overwhelmed at the sensations that Shinya was providing her.

"Akane" Shinya breathed when his mouth separated from her bosom. She looked down to find his head resting on her stomach, just like when she had fist stopped him , but the insecurity was gone. Those cobalt orbs looked at her with unrestrained hunger and she felt her core clench around his fingers when she remembered that his desire was directed at her.

Shinya also felt the pulse of her muscles around his fingertips, his own cock twitching, She felt even tighter than he expected and his growled in anticipation. He was starving for her now, but he needed her approval if he wanted to proceed as he planned to.

Stilling his fingers inside of her and smiling at her whimper of protest, Shinya rose up to _really_ look at her. Creamy white skin, soft curves, small but rounded breasts that now showed many reddish spots due to his greedy lips. When he looked down he felt his mouth watering. Her white shorts now damp with her arousal and with his hand still beneath. Akane whimpered again when she saw him licking his lips at the sight.

Shinya resumed eye contact with her and leaned in until their faces were just a breath away from each other, both of them getting lost in each other's eyes until he broke the trance by lowering his head and breathed on her hear.

"Akane, let me take you"

The inspector felt her heart jumping at those words, and she yelped loudly when he took her earlobe between his lips for a second before feeling his fingers leaving her core. Her moan of protest was cut short by his mouth on hers, his tongue dominating hers expertly and stealing her breath to the point she had to break off.

The hand that Shinya used to tease her womanhood was now resting at her hip, while the other gently coaxed her to look into his eyes.

"I want you to say it, say out loud that you want me to do it, let me know that you're choosing me and that you truly want this"

Akane's heart was hammering inside her chest. Her body was definitely telling him her approval, but voicing it was a completely different matter.

"Shinya-kun" her brown orbs were locked with his blue ones. Her lungs felt tight; she never thought that he was going to demand a confession from her right at this moment.

"I need you to do it" she began while brushing her lips against his, her arms circling around his shoulders so she could raise her chest and push her breasts against his chest, the skin on skin contact stealing both of their breaths.

"Please take me", with that Shinya's mouth plundered hers while his hands stilled her hips. He shifted so he was now between her creamy legs and pushed his pelvis forward and raised Akane's against him. His hardness pressed firmly against her soft center and both moaned into each other's mouths as their still clothed hips begun to move on their own.

Shinya broke away from Akane's lips as his fingers grasped the edges of her shorts. He rose up as his hands pulled the damp underwear away from Akane's body. He sat back at the edge of the bed and sighed at the sight that he had from there; his former inspector, completely exposed to him.

One of his hands ran lightly over her leg, gently pushing her knee to one side. The other reached her thigh and rested there while his mouth lowered towards the other leg, gently kissing the inside of her inner thigh. Akane brought one of her fingers towards her mouth, shyly putting it between her lips as she saw Shinya kissing closer and closer to her center; his intentions now crystal clear to her.

The enforcer soon added his teeth to the mix, gently biting into sensitive skin before soothing it with his tongue. The hand that pushed her knee now curled around her thigh to prevent her from closing her legs as the other climbed up to her core and once again entered two fingers inside her tight channel. Akane bit her lip as the sensation, but she couldn't stop her scream when she felt something hot and wet coming into contact with her clit.

Shinya's tongue lapped at the hardened nub as his digits pumped slowly, torturing her and drawing out her pleasure. He would make her climax before taking her fully, but he wanted to enjoy the view. It was tempting to close his eyes and just enjoy the taste, but he couldn't miss the sight of Akane getting lost in her pleasure.

His manhood pulsed inside his boxers, he wanted her badly. Soon he was closing his mouth around her clitoris and sucking strongly. His fingers curled up and pressed against her walls. Akane soon felt an unbearable amount of heat spreading from her womb and pulsing in waves inside her whole being.

_"Shinya!"_

The former enforcer looked up. Her back arched, her chest flushed red, her face contorted in painful pleasure; without a doubt he wouldn't regret this.

His fingers left her as Shinya began his way back to her lips, his mouth stealing a quick nip from her stomach and her collarbone while he discarded his own underwear on the process.

When he was face to face with his former superior, he shifted his hip so now Akane could feel the tip of his cock against her heat; both of them moaning at the contact.

"Say it again, _Akane"_ he breathed, the tip of him now nestled against her opening. Her arms sneaking around his shoulders and her legs spreading further.

"_Take me"_

His fist thrust filled her completely, making her scream and feel a burning sting in her crotch. Shinya stilled after the first push. The tightness around him made it hard for not to give in and start moving, but the way Akane's jaw tightened and her eyes clenched shut helped him to reign in his need. He kissed away the tears at the corners of her eyes and gently brushed his thumb against her cheek.

The pain eventually subsided, leaving her walls pulsating lightly around his hard member.

"Can I?" he asked with a slight push of his hips. Akane gasped at the newly discovered pleasure and tightened her arms around his back.

"Shinya-kun" she breathed; her mouth reaching for his "Make love to me"

With that, the fugitive slowly drew his hips back, letting her feel every inch of him sliding against her silky heat before thrusting back in when only the head of his manhood remained inside. He repeated the teasing motion several times. Then, before Akane could stop him, one of his hands reached between them, his thumb pressing firmly against her clit while the other grasped her left breast firmly and began to massage it in time with his hips.

"Wait, Shinya! If you do that I'll-_ahh!" _She threw her head back; the heat was building up inside of her rapidly, and if he kept doing that….

"ah!..AH! AHHH!" she began to cry out louder when her now lover began to suck at the hollow of her throat. The heat spread inside of her like a wildfire, each wave more intense than the last and crashing on her, to the point she felt like she was drowning in a storm.

Her body felt boneless as it fell from its height. She panted heavily, but soon she realized that she wouldn't be able to recover her breath for long.

Above her, Shinya was watching her with an unimaginable hunger on his eyes. Then she realized it.

The feeling between her legs…

"I'm just starting"

Both of his hands grasped her hips and separated them, causing her to gasp as he rose up to his knees and turned her body so she was now resting on her stomach. He lifted her lower half from the bed as he positioned himself behind her.

"Akane" he breathed; the tip of his cock nudged her opening.

"Shinya" she sighed "Please do it".

Both hands grasping her hips tightly, he plunged back in, both of them moaning at the deep penetration.

Shinya gave her a moment to get used to the new angle and depth. She told him that he could move with a slight backward push of her hips.

The enforcer began a steady rhythm. The sound of their flesh slapping against each other only feeding their hunger.

Akane could feel the tip of his manhood reaching deeper, hitting spots that left her seeing stars and moaning more frequently. Her body's sensitivity had seemingly increased tenfold after two orgasms.

Shinya was driving himself insane. From his position he could see his cock entering Akane and the moisture dripping from her vaginal lips with every movement he made. The obscene wet sounds of their lovemaking only pushed them both closer to the edge. One of his hands reached around her thigh and raised the creamy leg towards him.

He moved so Akane was now on her side, one of her legs caught between Shinya's and the other stretched up and raised against his front; their hips still connected. He resumed his rhythm without warning, discovering new sensitive spots inside Akane.

"Shinya…_God, Shinya" _she moaned while grasping the sheets. The position didn't last long though. Kougami was soon moving her again so she was on her back.

"Akane, _my Akane"_ He growled while lowering her leg. He then assaulted Akane's mouth while beginning a desperate pace with his hips. Their mouths soon began to swallow each other's moans as the fire coiled tighter and tighter.

He separated from her mouth and began to growl in her ear as his hips made a hard thrust into her and then again and again until…

"_SHINYA!"_

That was the last straw for him; her walls contracting around him once more, her nails biting into his back, her ecstasy laced voice. With one last plunge, his seed filled her as spams ran through his body. Akane moaned again as she felt the warmth entering her womb.

Shinya was resting on his elbows in order to avoid crushing her small body. Once the most violent of the spams subsided he separated their bodies. Akane whimpered at the loss, only to shiver again when she felt their combined fluids leaving her body.

"I assume Shion will find out this at some point" he teased as he lay on his side.

"_What?" _she gasped, the sudden self-awareness of what they just did had her searching for the sheets and clumsily covering her body. Shinya bit back a chuckle as he helped her. When both were under the fabric, Akane found a proper answer.

"Do you actually think I'm going to say a word of what just happened?" she blurted as she lay on her side with her back facing him.

He found her slight indignation adorable. He slowly sneaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close and pressing her back against his chest. Akane sighed as his lips brushed her shoulder.

"I'm not saying that you will tell her, she just has a way to find out about this kind of things. If I were you, I would avoid eye contact with her for at least a month". Akane smiled.

Shinya buried his nose on her hair as both began to succumb to tiredness.

_My hands are poisoned_

_Yet you want that poison with you_

_A bright red rose that grows on a pitch black vine_

_Looking beautiful even as its thorns try to piece your heart_

_A heart even stronger than mine_

_A scent that calls me_

_And gives me courage to face the black thorns that threaten me_


End file.
